Clove Caleb: A Million FanFucks
by LowKeySabby
Summary: The characters are from Roleplays on a popular place I go. They are Caleb and Clover.


Clove + Caleb:

It was just another night for Caleb and he was spending it, listening to music and gaming until sunrise. This night felt different, he knew that something was going to happen differently. It was a sign. The doorbell suddenly rang and Caleb took his headphones off stumbling at the sound. He froze for a moment before it rang again. "Now who could be at my fucking door at this time?" He jumped out his chair rushing to the door. Upon opening it he noticed Clove, sitting in the cold at his door step. "C-Clove? What are you doing here at this time?" Caleb said soft voiced. "I got locked out my house.. Do you mind me staying the night?" She replied, shivering from the harsh cold weather. Caleb seemed surprised that she asked to stay over. Without hesitation Caleb walked into his living room leaving the door open for Clove. She swiftly followed closing the door heavily.

As Clove sat down, Caleb entered with a large blanket. "W-why is it so big?" Clove asked confused. Caleb grinned "its not the biggest thing you will see tonight". Clove looked at him surprised at what he just said. Clove snuggled into the blanket until she got to a spot she was happy with. "C-Caleb .. There's something I want to ask you." She said soft voiced. He looked at her questionably. "I- have feelings for you Caleb... Feelings that I want to do stuff' with you.." Called smiled in relefe from the sound of her voice. Caleb got up, grabbing a pack of condoms he had saved over his 'last' visit. "I know what you mean. If that's what you want I will do it." Caleb said soft voiced. Suddenly Caleb heard the voice of Churchie in his mind. "Caleb? The simulations done, you want to run it no- oh... I see your busy.. I'll just, yanno-" Churchie said, getting quieter towards the end of the sentence.

Clove and Caleb sat in front of the roaring fire looking into each others eyes. "I- I'm ready.." Clove whispered as Caleb undressed her. Caleb looked at her body up and down surprised. "Your really... Skinny for a girl.." Caleb mattered. Clove put her finger over Caleb's mouth, stopping him from talking. She slowly moved her hand down his muscular chest towards his cock. As her hand reached his zipper, her head moved eye level with it. She slowly unzipped his trousers revealing a large cock. Clove gasped in amazement. She had never seen something so big. "You ready?" Clove whispered. Caleb looked directly at her and nodded.

Clove began slowly licking the shaft of his cock moving up and down before moving to the tip. Caleb squinted and moaned as she got further up. "That's so good..." Caleb shouted. He shouted so loudly he woke up Churchie and Graces daughter, baby Ren. Clove looked up at Caleb once more, before plunging her entire mouth onto his cock. Caleb moaned uncontrollably as she forced her mouth up and down, licking the tip at the same time. Caleb put his hand on the back of her head for support, moving her head faster.

As Caleb and Clove shared each others company in their house, Churchie got out of bed to force baby Ren back to sleep.

"Jesus Christ its so good!" Caleb screamed. Caleb forced his giant cock outside of her mouth. At that same moment Clove looked dead into his eyes. "I-I can't take it anymore Caleb! Just put it in!" Clove shouted as she raised her tight pussy towards Caleb's girthed cock. Caleb nodded once more, forcing the monster cock into her small pussy. At the first thrust, Clove jerked up. She looked as if she was screaming without any sound. Caleb on the other hand knew what he had to do. He began thrusting in and out moderately fast. Clove began to moan loudly with each thrust hitting her G-Spot.

As the night became morning, Caleb felt something almost like urine holding inside his bladder. "C-Clove I feel like I'm about to pee!" Caleb shouted without hesitation. Clove agreed with him as she felt something similar. At that moment, Caleb tensed uo. He pulled his penis outside of Clove before Cumming all over her butt. Cloves tight pussy squirted out water like liquid. They both sat in the living room, naked and covered in cum. They knew what they just did and got up to clean it all up, After that Clove thanked him for the wonderful night. Caleb said confidently "Your welcome to cum' to mine again at night if you wish". Clove nodded in agreement and set off to get back to her house.

After about 10 minutes of relaxation, Churchie burst into Caleb's house angrily. " Caleb you son of a bitch! I know what you where doing to Clove last night." Churchie shouted at the top of his lungs. Caleb sat in amazement, Churchie saw All of it. After more arguments and shouting Churchie finally left, leaving Caleb alone.

Caleb knew he wanted to invite Clove again, especially for what they did.

The End.


End file.
